


Sete di novità

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Disney magic [18]
Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Brotp, Flash Fic, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Vanellope ha sempre sete di novità.Ha partecipato dal We are out for prompt.Prompt: Ralph Spaccatutto e Vanellope von Schweetz: Un nuovo gioco era in arrivo.Spiaggia/Falò (PRIMO PACCHETTO)





	Sete di novità

Sete di novità

 

Vanellope guardò la nuova pista sulla sabbia, che percorreva una gigantesca spiaggia, con delle palme di menta, davanti ad un mare dentro cui nuotavano dei delfini gommosi.

“Ti rendi conto? Un nuovo gioco in arrivo! Finalmente qualcosa da fare!” gridò la giovinetta.

In lontananza, gli altri corridori del gioco erano intenti ad accendere un grande falò, dando fuoco a dei bastoncini di zucchero.

“A te piacciono molto le novità, vero?” domandò Ralph.

La ragazzina rise e glitchò accanto a lui, piegandosi in avanti.

“Certo, a chi non piacciono?” domandò. Masticò rumorosamente e fece una bolla rosa con la sua chewin-gum.

“Beh, amica mia. A me piacciono solo perché ci sei tu” ammise il gigante.

“Dai, non farmi commuovere, gigante puzzone” disse la bambina, infilando le mani in tasca.

“Puzzi più tu, nanetta” scherzò Ralph.


End file.
